1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is directed to an electrical connector having a latching/unlatching mechanism comprised of a transversely movable member having either an inclined groove or a locking lug, where the sliding member slides relative to an electrical connector housing where the electrical connector housing either includes the respective mating incline groove or the locking lug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from German Patent 36 45 179 to provide a latching mechanism comprised of a U-shaped slide carrying inclined grooves on the inside surfaces of the latching slide where the latching slide moves transversely relative to a first housing, such that a second housing carrying locking lugs can be brought into mating engagement by the latching mechanism. The locking slide includes axial entry slot portions which feed into the inclined portions such that the locking lugs can be brought into alignment with the inclined groove portions. When the locking slide is moved in a transverse direction relative to the mating direction of the two connectors, the locking lugs are cammed downwardly into the inclined grooves causing the two connectors to move axially relative to each other.
It is also known from German Utility Model 92 05 859 to provide an inner housing carrying the electrical contacts, and an outer housing portion which slides transversely relative to the inner housing portion, where the outer housing portion carries the inclined grooves for camming the two mating connectors together.
In either of these two examples, a disadvantage is that a separate cover member is necessary to organize the insulated conductors which lead to the individual terminals in the inner housings, and is required to incorporate some type of strain relief mechanism to prevent tension on the wires causing disconnection of the wires to the individual terminals. This separate cover member causes many redundant parts as well as time consuming installation.